The Truth In The Bones
by purplepagoda
Summary: Booth and Sweets question why Temperance has issues with commitment. Surprisingly none of them have to do with her family. Seeley discovers the shocking truth to why Temperance is the way she is.
1. Chapter 1

"So how are the two of you?" Dr Lance Sweets asks as Seeley and Temperance sit down.

"Fine," she answers.

He nods in agreement.

"Is there anything that you would like to talk about?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"Why can't Bones commit?" Seeley responds surprisingly.

"What? Why would you ask that?" she questions more than a tad offended.

"Well because you seem to be under the impression that relationships are temporary," Seley answers.

"So?"

"They aren't," Booth tells her.

"Why are you afraid to commit?" Sweets asks her.

"I'm not afraid to commit,"

"Then why haven't you?"

"Booth and I are partners. I've been committed to that,"

"Dr. Brennan he means romantically,"

"I know what he means," she sighs in disbelief.

"So why haven't you committed?"

"I don't believe in committing,"

"She's lying Sweets,"

"Booth why would you say that?" she rages.

"Because you are. It's not that you don't believe in committing, you just don't want to, because you're scared,"

"I am not scared,"

"Dr. Brennan how long did your longest committed relationship last?"

"Six years," she answers.

Both men are astounded and dumbfounded by her answer.

"This was a romantic relationship?" Sweets clarifies.

"Yes," she nods.

"Six years? You were with someone for six years and you never mentioned them to me?" Seeley questions her.

"I guess not,"

"So you dated someone for six years before you met me?"

"No,"

"No?" Booth furrows his brow.

"Our relationship was in its final stages when I met you,"

"So what happened?"

"He and I just weren't compatible," she admits.

"I can't believe that you dated someone for six years and failed to mention it to me?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan I find that extremely interesting. Why didn't you tell Booth? You tell Booth nearly everything,"

"Angela knew,"

"Temperance don't change the subject," Seeley warns.

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"Who was this guy?"

"His name is Peter, Pete," she responds.

"You dated him for six years?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"That's what you just said," Seeley points out.

"I said that we were together for six years I didn't say that we dated for six years,"

"So you were roommates for six years?" Seeley questions.

"No. We were roommates for five years,"

"So you were friends for a year before you were roommates?"

"Among other things,"

As per usual Sweets is left out of the conversation.

"I don't understand," Seeley admits.

"May I offer a suggestion?" Sweets butts in.

"Go ahead," Seeley nods.

"Did it ever occur to you that she was more than dating this man?"

"What do you mean?" Seeley asks.

"She did say committed. Maybe she meant engaged or married,"

"I'm sure that she didn't," Seeley argues.

"I did actually," she admits shamefully.

"You were engaged to someone and you never told me?"

"No I wasn't engaged to him," she replies.

"So..."

"I was married," she declares rather emotionlessly.

"Married? You were married?" Booth repeats in awe.

"Yes," she nods.

"For how long?"

"Four years,"

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she admits.

"Bones...,"

She leaves the room.

He stares at Sweets in shock.

"You should go after her," Sweets suggests.

"She doesn't want to talk to me,"

"Yeah she does. You're the only one she wants to talk to right now,"

Seeley leaves the room. He finds her in the parking garage standing by the car crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you,"

"It's not your fault. You didn't know,"

"Anyone who is dumb enough to leave you isn't good enough for you anyway,"

"He didn't leave,"

"So what happened?"

"I filed for divorce. I left the country. When I got back the papers had been signed,"

"Angela knew you were married?"

"No. I never told her that I was married. I was embarrassed,"

"About being married?"

"About being too much of a chicken to tell her,"

"Why did you get a divorce?"

"Things don't always go according to plan,"

"Of course they don't. We don't get to plan things God does,"

"I hope you're wrong,"

"Why?"

"Things between Pete and I were never... we never had a real honeymoon phase. We'd fight and make up. That's how our entire relationship was,"

"So why did you marry him in the first place?"

"I loved him, but we were like oil and water. I was tired of feeling trapped,"

"So you walked away?"

"He never met a girl he didn't like. I got tired, and frustrated. I probably would have stayed married, but I reached a breaking point. I knew that no matter how hard we tried our marriage couldn't be salvaged. He knew that as well,"

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she lies.

"Bones," he utters her name in accusatory tone.

She climbs into the car. He climbs into the drivers seat and puts the keys in the ignition but doesn't start the car.

"What happened? You don't just walk away from people. You might push them away but you don't walk away,"

"In this particular instance I did both. I couldn't handle looking at him everyday,"

"Why not? Because of his cheating?"

"No. I've been cheated on before, that I could handle,"

"So what changed?"

"Life. All of a sudden everything in my life was upside down and I didn't know what to do. All I could do was work. I just worked, and hoped that everything would go away. And when I met you I started to feel like it might. My focus changed, but when we were done working together I couldn't face things anymore. So I took a vacation,"

"In a foreign country with remains up to your ears?"

"Among other things," she answers, "Can you just take me back? I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Ok," he agrees as he turns the car on.

When they arrive at the Jeffersonian Temperance scurries away to study remains, and Seeley goes to pay Angela a visit.

Angela is slowly eating her lunch when he walks in.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asks after swallowing.

"I need to talk to you,"

She wipes her mouth with a napkin and then replies, "Sure what's up?"

"Did you know that Bones was married?"

"No she wasn't," Angela argues.

"She was," he argues back.

"To whom?"

"Peter, or Pete?"

"She was married to Pete?"

"Yes," he nods.

"And she told you this?"

"Only to prove to me that she is not afraid to commit,"

"That doesn't prove anything,"

"I agree,"

"So what do you want to know?"

"Why did she end it? She wouldn't tell me,"

"It's not something she talks about. I told her to see a therapist, but she didn't. She started working with you and when your case was over she went to Guatemala instead,"

"What happened? Did he do something to her? Did he hurt her?"

"No. She is how she's always been. She's career driven, she always has been. However there was a point in time when she slowed down, when her focus shifted. We were all relieved, temporarily at least,"

"Meaning?"

"She got pregnant,"

"Bones has a kid?"

"No," Angela shakes her head.

"So..."

"She was... we were all surprised, even she was surprised when she embraced it. She was happy about it,"

"So what happened?"

"Everything went according to plan. She had the baby... it was a boy. He seemed fine. He went to get blood drawn... and whatever else they do with newborns. They took him to the nursery for a while so that they could move her to recovery. He was really big, so she had to have a c-section so she was out of it. As the nurse was getting ready to take him back to her he started convulsing. The seizure stopped, but he had a brain bleed, and died a few minutes later. She wouldn't even see him. And Pete was worthless. He wasn't even there. He missed the whole thing he was in Atlantic City with some old friends,"

"So she shut off?"

"Uh huh. I really shouldn't have told you, but I know she'd never tell you that,"

He leaves without saying another word.


	2. Chapter 2

He feels the urge to fix it, that something can be done. He goes back to the Hoover building. He searches the hospital records. What he finds amazes him. For him something doesn't feel right. He makes a call to the hospital. They agree to see him.

"Agent Booth this way please," the chief of nursing escorts him to her office.

She takes a seat behind the desk. He sits in the seat across from her.

"How often do babies get mixed up in this hospital?"

"Never,"

"Never?" he repeats skeptically.

"Very, very rarely,"

"But it's possible?"

"I suppose why are you asking?"

"I looked at your hospital records. I noticed that on April first of '05 there were two women in two O.R.'s right next to each other. That they both had baby boys within three minutes of each other. Both boys were over nine pounds,"

"Yes and?"

"Could they have gotten mixed up?"

"It's very unlikely why are you asking?"

"The nurses took them to the nursery at three til seven. Just before shift change. Is it at all possible that they could have gotten mixed up?"

"The babies would have had i.d. bracelets put on them as soon as they were born,"

"But in babies that size you are very concerned that something could be wrong correct?"

"Yes," she nods.

"So in all of that excitement isn't it possible that the i.d. bracelets didn't get on?"

"I doubt it. Why are you asking?"

"One of those babies died,"

"And?"

"We're just investigating the circumstances,"

"I understand,"

"Is it at all possible for me to talk to the nurses from that day?"

"Do you know who they were?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Can I ask you how you found this out?"

"Ma'am I'm with the F.B.I.,"

"Who were the nurses?"

"Anna Ryan, and Kate Miller,"

"You're in luck. They're both on duty right now. I'll have them paged. Go to the fourth floor break room. I'll have them sent there,"

"Thank you,"

By the time he gets to the fourth floor two women are sitting at a table waiting.

"Hi ladies could I have a minute of your time?"

They nod.

"Has there ever been a mix up during your watch?"

"No," they answer in unison.

"Do you remember the babies born on April 1st 2005 in O.R.'s one and two at six fifty two and six forty nine?"

"Not particularly,"

"The parents of one of the boys were Maggie, and Andrew Harper,"

"I remember them," Kate admits.

"Yes?"

"It was their fourth child. She was in her forties, and he was nearly sixty,"

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I remember because I could tell he was nervous. Not a happy nervous either. He watched me very closely. He followed me to the nursery,"

"Why?"

"The doctor was concerned that the baby had a mild case of hydrocephalus,"

"And what is that?" Seeley questions.

"Water on the brain,"

"Are you sure?" Anna asks.

"Of course I am. It wasn't completely obvious, the head wasn't as enlarged as it usually it, but we were pretty sure that he had hydrocephalus. Why?"

"The next day when I came in I found out that the baby from the other O.R. had died from a seizure,"

"The Harper's baby turned out to be perfectly healthy," Kate comments.

"Kate, the father was right outside the nursery during the shift change. He could have easily switched the bracelets during shift change,"

"It would make sense," Kate admits, "He didn't want a child who he'd have to care for, for their entire life. He wanted a healthy baby."

"Thank you ladies. That should be enough for a warrant,"

He leaves and after several phone calls, begging, and favors he gets a chance. Just before calling in the warrant for DNA Seeley runs the names through a database, just in case either of them have DNA on file. He's shocked to find that Maggie, and Andrew had been killed in a car accident on October 3rd 2005. He contacts Children's Services and finds out that the boy is in foster care.

He hops in his car and drives across town. He knocks on the door of one Ethel Walsh. A tiny sixty three year old woman opens the door.

"Hello Misses Walsh?"

"The name's Ethel can I help you?"

"Do you have a foster son here by the name of Nathan Nicholas Harper?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Ethel my name Seeley Booth. I'm an agent with the FBI,"

"Oh what can I help you with?"

"Could I have one of Nathan's toothbrushes, or hairbrushes?"

"Come in," he steps into the apartment. It's immaculate and it smells of apple pie. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"I'm investigating Nathan's parents death,"

"Oh," she nods. "Nathan can you come out here for a second please?" she calls sweetly.

A long, lean three year old appears. She tucks his navy polo back into his beige corduroys.

"Nathan can will you do me a favor?"

"Uh huh," he says meekly.

"Can you go get me your hairbrush?"

"Sure," he smiles.

He returns a few moments later with a green plastic hairbrush.

"Who is this?" he questions.

Seeley bends down. "Hi Nathan. I'm Agent Booth with the FBI,"

"Cool," he smiles as his baby blues dance.

"Can you put your hairbrush in this bag?" he asks as he holds up an evidence bag that he had swiped from Bones.

"Uh huh," he drops it into the bag.

"Thanks buddy,"

"Uh huh,"

Seeley returns to the Jeffersonian. He waltzes into Temperance's office.

"Bones can I have your hairbrush?"

"Why?"

"Hodgins wants to do an experiment with it,"

She looks at him suspiciously, "I want it back."

"I'll make sure you get it back," he assures her.

She grabs the hairbrush out of her bag and gives it to him. He leaves her office in search of Cam. He finds her in her office.

"Hey Cam I need a really big favor,"

"What?"

"Can you compare these please?"

"Is this for the case?"

"It's for a case,"

"Booth," she lectures.

"Please do it as a favor to me. I'll owe you,"

"Ok," she agrees.

"You'll let me know as soon as you get the results?"

"Yes," she agrees.


	3. Chapter 3

At five after eight Seeley returns to the Jeffersonian. He stops by Cam's office.

"I brought you something," he tells her with his charm smile.

"What's that?" she questions.

He extends a cup of coffee to her, "Are you trying to bribe me with coffee?" she questions.

"No. But I thought that it would be a start to what I owe you."

"You're here because you want to know the results?"

"Yes. Do you have them?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Couldn't you have brought me buccal swabs?"

"What's the difference?"

"When you bring a hair brush I have to pick through the hair until I find some with a root."

"Did you?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I compared the two genetic profiles."

"And?"

"The DNA is a fifty percent match, but they have the same mitochondrial DNA."

"So what does that mean?" he asks impatiently.

"You know what it means."

"They're first degree relatives?"

"Exactly, sister and brother, or mother and son," she confirms.

"That's great."

"What case is this for Booth?"

"One that is very important."

"To whom?"

"Me."

"So why are you being so secretive about it?"

"Because if Bones found out what I was doing she'd kill me."

"Why?"

"She'd accuse me of putting my nose where it doesn't belong."

"Did you?"

"Maybe but the end result will be worth it."

"Do you have permission to be doing this?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Can I have that?" he questions.

She hands it to him, "Thanks Cam I really owe you," he tells her as he walks out of the room.

He wanders across the Jeffersonian toward Temperance's office. On his way he makes a phone call. She's sipping coffee at her desk when he steps into her office.

"Can I help you?" she asks him.

Before he can answer she asks, "Do we have a case?"

"Not exactly, but I brought you something," he tells her.

"What?" she asks.

He hands her a manilla folder. She flips it open and reads it.

"Does this have to do with a case?"

"No. It has to do with something else. Something that wasn't any business of mine. I just had a hunch and I wanted to make sure that all possibilities were exhausted."

"What are you talking about?"

"And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but you weren't exactly forthcoming. I understand why, but you have to understand my point of view to," he explains.

"About what?"

"I just didn't want you to be so hurt. I wanted to make sure that what you knew to be the truth was the truth."

"Booth what are you talking about?"

"I know."

"You know what?"

"About why you divorced Pete," he admits.

"Whatever you think you know, you don't. You couldn't possibly understand why I got divorced. I will admit that my relationship with Pete was volatile, but I loved him. The reasons why we got divorced are no concerns of yours," she tells him pointedly.

"I know that. At least I do now. Now that I know. Now that I've put my nose where it didn't belong. I'll admit that I was wrong in what I did, and that I crossed a line, but it was for a purpose. I understand if I've violated your trust, and you want to terminate your partnership with me."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I know why you got divorced."

"You think that you know why I got divorced."

"No. I know why."

"You couldn't possibly know why I got divorced."

"I do that's why I understand if you hate me, but you have to just hear me out."

"Why did I get divorced?" she asks him.

"Because no matter how hot, cold, or luke-warm your relationship with your husband was you loved him, but he wasn't there when you needed him most. You couldn't forgive him for that. You couldn't look at him everyday knowing that he might have been able to do something to stop it. You couldn't live with him and be reminded of that day for the rest of your life. You couldn't get over it, and you didn't want him to be a reminder of how much pain you felt... because of him, whether directly, or indirectly. I'm sorry."

"Booth just stop. You don't know what you're talking about."

"You had a baby," he tells her.

She remains silent and calm.

"Pete wasn't there. He was in Atlantic City, and you were alone. You had the baby, and they took him, and he never came back. He had a seizure and he died."

"Why are you bringing this up? Why did you need to know this? Are you trying to hurt me?"

"No. I have something to tell you."

"I'd like you to leave. I'll be submitting my request to sever our partnership by the end of the day."

"Wait Bones just hear me out."

"About what?"

"I looked into it. The people in the O.R. next to you they had a son too. Within minutes of you, and he was also a very large baby. They died in a car accident when he was a few months old. He's in foster care. His name is Nathan."

"Why are you telling me this? That loss doesn't change mine."

"They were older, and they had money, and their baby had problems."

"What is your point?"

"There was a mix up."

"What?"

"The bracelets got switched."

"What are you saying?"

"Your baby didn't die."

"Booth this is just cruel. Why would you make something like that up? If the goal was to make me feel better you've done the opposite."

"I didn't make it up. It's the truth."

"What proof do you have?"

"I talked to the nurses, and I have DNA."

"What?"

"The hairbrush that I took yesterday..."

"What about it?"

"I had it compared to the little boy's hairbrush. The mitochondrial DNA is a match."

"What?"

"The people in the OR next to you had three other children. Their doctor was afraid that their baby had hydrocephalus. The babies were taken to the O.R. right before shift change. The husband was hanging around the nursery before shift change. Just after shift change the baby with the i.d. bracelet that had your name on it died, but it wasn't your baby."

"You did all of this because of a hunch?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if you hate me and if you never want to speak to me again, but I was right. Your baby didn't die."

"I don't believe you."

"DNA doesn't lie," he reminds her, "The facts, are the facts."

"I..."

"If you want to sever our partnership at the end of the day that's up to you, but first we have somewhere to go."

"Where?"

"We've got to pay a visit to Ethel Walsh."

"Who?"

"Come on Bones."


	4. Chapter 4

She is so infuriated and upset she says nothing. The drive to Ethel's is silent. When he stops the car she just looks at him.

"Where are we?"

"Just trust me."

She rolls her eyes and follows him to an apartment. He knocks on the door.

The sixty something, grey haired woman opens the door.

"Well hello Agent Booth. It's so nice to see you again. Who is this?"

"This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Please do come in," she says sweetly.

"What are we doing here?" Temperance asks again as Ethel leads them into the living room.

"I have someone I want you to meet."

"Please to have a seat. I'll go get him," Ethel tells them.

Temperance sits down in a chair far away from Booth.

Ethel returns with a pajama clad toddler with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Nathan. Do you remember me I'm..."

"Yes. You're the FBI agent that came to visit us yesterday."

"That's right,"he nods his head.

"Who's she?"

"Nathan I'd like you to meet Dr. Temperance Brennan, she's my partner."

"Hi," he smiles nervously, "You aren't going to give me a shot are you?"

"No. I'm not that kind of doctor," she answers.

"Ethel if you could excuse us for a moment I'd like to have a word with my partner," Temperance smiles.

"Of course."

Temperance drags Seeley outside.

"What are we doing here? What does this have to do with anything? This has nothing to do with any cases we're working."

"Temperance he's your son."

"What?"

"Nathan. That boy in there, he's your son. DNA proves it."

"There's no way,"she disagrees.

"I promise you. He's your son. He's lived with Ethel since he was six months old."

"How can you know that he's my son?"

"The DNA proves it. Temperance don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"He's yours. He looks just like you. I know that you thought he died, and you let that part of you die with him, but he's here. He isn't dead. He's a healthy little three year old boy who needs a family. I know that this is all a shock but you have to believe me. I know that I'm not your favorite person right now, but you have got to know that I would never lie to you. Now can we go back in there?"

She nods nearly crying. When they return to the living room Nathan is on the floor playing blocks. Temperance joins him as Seeley talks to Ethel.

"What are you building?"

"A castle," he tells her.

"Are you going to be in construction when you grow up?"

"No. I'm going to be a fireman, so I can save people."

Seeley and Ethel watch them.

"Your partner, she seems nice," the woman comments.

"She is," Seeley nods.

"She and Nathan have the same eyes. They're big, and kind, and gentle. They have eyes full of questions, uncertainty and love just waiting to be awarded to the right person."

"That they do," he smiles.

"Did you figure out what happened to Nathan's parents?"

"I studied the case files, and talked to the first responder. I looked at the files, and their conclusion is solid. They swerved to miss the driver coming at them head on, and they went into a tree,"

"It's such a miracle," she adds.

"What's that?" he questions.

"He survived."

"Who?"

"Nathan. He was in the back seat."

"Of?"

"The car. He and his three siblings were in the mini-van when it crashed. It flipped end to end several times before hitting that tree. Nathan was in the last row, by himself. He came out with just a few scratches and bruises. His parents, and his three siblings were killed," she reveals

"He's been with you since then?"

"Yes. He's my last."

"Your last?"

"My last foster child. When he's gone I'll be too old for any more."

"Are they looking for a permanent home for him?"

"He's a wonderful boy. This is all he's known, they won't move him."

"Not to be rude Ethel, but how old are you?"

"I'm sixty three. I'm much too old to be raising a boy, but he deserves to have someone."

"Thank you so much," he tells her.

"Sure," she smiles.

"Hey Bones you ready to go?"

"Uh I guess," she answers.

As they're pulling away from the apartment he glances over at her. She stares straight a head with a look that is a mixture of fear, shock, and sadness. Her eyes suddenly dart over to him as his dart back to the road.

"You ok?" he asks her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"This changes everything. You just had your entire world turned upside down yet again. You have a son that you thought no longer existed."

She says nothing.

"You're still in shock aren't you?"

She answers with a question, "Do you know where Rock Creek Cemetery is?"

"Uh huh," he nods not fully understanding. He drives in the direction of the Cemetery.

Soon they stop just inside the cemetery. He turns off the ignition.

"What are we doing here?" he asks.

"Get out," she tells him.

He does. He follows her for several hundred yards before she abruptly stops. He nearly falls over her.

"Yeah I'm still in shock," she admits.

He stares quietly at a gravestone.

"I was really groggy when I got out of surgery. When I came out of it they told me what happened. Pete still hadn't made it back. He finally got home around four or five the next morning. He found me sitting in the living room wide awake, just waiting on him. When he asked what happened I didn't want to tell him. I told him to leave, to go somewhere else. That whole day I stayed in bed, I've never done that before, or since. The day after that I came here. No one said anything. They just put a tiny pine box in the ground, and this tiny little placard. I stood here for four hours, by myself. Pete he never came. I was glad, I didn't want to see him,"

"I'm sorry that this happened, and I know it's hard to wrap your brain around, but that little boy needs you," he tells her.

"You don't understand. Every time I let my walls fall something terrible happens,"

"Tell me what you felt immediately after finding out you were pregnant."

"I felt sick," she admits.

"It comes with the territory,"

"No, not like that, I don't know how to explain it. I knew that Pete didn't want kids, and it was never something I had ever given any thought to. I was scared out of my mind."

"What happened after you got done being scared?"

"I realized that it might be a bad thing, that maybe I did want it. So I embraced it, Pete didn't. He hated it. I...the reasons never made any sense to me, and they still don't."

"What reasons?"

"Why I kept him."

"We all wonder at some point or another what it would be like to hold our own child in our arms for the first time."

"I never got that. I never held him, or saw him. One second he was inside of me and the next thing I knew he was just gone."

"But he isn't. The child you buried, the child you lost, and mourned for, he wasn't yours. He was someone else's. That three year old boy that you played blocks with today, the one who has your eyes, he is yours."

"What do I do?"

"Embrace it."

"I don't know how. I've turned myself off. I don't want to deal with those emotions. Even if I did I don't know how to take care of a child, and my life... it's much different than it was then."

"That boy, Nathan, he needs you."

"He seems content."

"Ethel is sixty three years old, she's happy to take care of him, but she wishes that she wasn't it for him."

"I just don't think that I can do it. I... I'm not a mother. I don't know how..."

"You are a mother. You are Nathan's mother. The bones of the infant laying beneath your feet under a stone in the ground that says baby Brennan, he is not yours."

"What do I do?"

"You fight, you fight for your little boy."

"I can't do this alone. I never..."

"I'll help you. Even if you hate me I'll still help you."

"I don't hate you. I can't hate you for bringing me the truth. I can be upset with you for getting into things that you have no business being in, but I can't hate you."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Sure you do. If it's too much I can make those results go away."

"And risk losing your job."

"I've probably already done that."

"Why?"

"Something wasn't right. It didn't feel right to me. My gut told me to dig deeper, to examine what was beneath the surface, kind of like what you do," he smiles.

"I still want to be your partner," she tells him.

"But?"

"I'll be taking a temporary leave of absence to get things... to put things back together."

"If you need me..."

"I will," she tells him, "I don't have a clue what to do with a three year old boy."

"What about Pete?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"It's his son too."

"He doesn't deserve to know."

"Ok. I disagree, but I'll stay out of it."

"Thank you," she tells him as they walk toward his SUV.

"For what?"

"Being... for never letting me down," she tells him.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do. I might get fired you know."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

"For you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"I owe you more than you know," he tells her.


	5. Chapter 5

Seeley drops Temperance off to the Jeffersonian and heads off to take care of some things. Temperance searches through her cases files and collects the pertinent ones. She then goes in search of Cam. She finds Cam in her office eating her lunch.

Cam looks up.

"Sorry to interrupt you. I just wanted to give you my formal notice."

"Notice?" she asks rather alarmed.

"I'm not quitting," she clarifies.

"Notice for what?" Cam questions.

"I'll be taking a leave of absence."

"How long?"

"Three months."

"What for?"

"Personal reasons,"she answers in a state of steely, and disturbing calm.

"Dr. Brennan we're pretty busy around here and... I can't really spare you, if this has something to do with jetting off to half way across the world I'm afraid that you'll have to take it up with someone else."

"It does not."

"Can you explain?"

"Not today."

"I can't make any promises..."

"Cam I know that you need me but I have other responsibilities, and I rarely take any time off. I understand if you don't get why I'm doing this, but you will."

"So are you going somewhere?"

"No, just home," she admits.

"I..."

"Cam grant the leave of absence or I'll start looking for a new job."

"Fine," Cam rolls her eyes.

She's in the parking garage on the way to her car when her phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers already knowing who's on the other end.

"I talked to Caroline, and about a thousand different other people and you're in the clear."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"You can take him home tomorrow evening," he tells her.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh huh."

"I have to..."

"Where are you?" he questions.

"In the parking garage."

"Good. Just wait, I'll be there in about two minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping," he tells her.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to bring a three year old boy home. He's going to need clothes, and bedding, and toys, and books, and food," he tells her.

"Right," she agrees.

Two minutes later he arrives. She follows him out of the parking structure and to the mall.

The following morning around eight thirty Temperance swings by Dr. Sweets office.

"Can I help you Doctor Brennan?"

"Yes," she answers.

"With what?"

"I have a three year old."

"A three year old what?" he asks in oblivion.

"Child." she answers.

"You have three year old child to examine and you want me to help you sort out your feelings?"

"No. I have a three year old boy."

"I don't understand," he states although this is already apparent to her.

"I have a three year old son," she clarifies.

"I didn't know that you had a child."

"Nor did I."

"Did you forget?"

"No. There was a mix up at the hospital."

"Meaning?"

"Three and a half years ago I had a baby. He died."

"Then I don't understand."

"Someone switched his i.d. bracelet."

"So?"

"The child that I buried is not mine. The child I gave birth to is alive," she tells him.

"How did you find this out?"

"Booth, as per usual he... he was being Booth."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to fight for custody?"

"His parents died in a car accident when he was six months old. He's in foster care."

"You're bringing him home with you?"

"Yes," she nods.

"When?"

"This evening."

"Are you ready for him?"

"I went shopping with Booth yesterday I think that I have everything a three and a half year old boy could ever need."

"Dr. Brennan that isn't what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"Are you emotionally ready?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm here."

"How do you feel about this?"

"I'm... I don't know what I'm doing."

"You and I both know that you have a disturbingly steep learning curve, and that is not what is bothering you."

"I just... I didn't think that I wanted children. When I got pregnant I was shocked, and scared, and didn't have any control over anything. Eventually I became ok with the idea of being someone's mother. When it ended the way it did I just shut off. I don't know how to deal with that. I did what I knew, I just worked."

"How did you feel when you found out that your baby died?"

"I was devastated, and I didn't know why. I never held him, or saw him, or touched him. I...,"

"You loved him. You had a connection with him."

"I guess. I just thought that I would get over it. How can you grieve someone you never met?"

"Have you ever talked to anyone about this?"

"I'm talking to you right now."

"How do you feel now that you've found out that the child you buried, the child you thought that you lost is alive?"

"I'm confused, but I'm relieved," she admits.

"Why?"

"I don't have to ask myself what I did wrong," she reveals.

"You didn't do anything wrong in the first place."

"But I feel like I did."

"Why?"

"I could have done something to stop it. To keep him safe it was my job and..."

He stops her, "What could you have done?"

"I could have..."

"You couldn't have done anything. It wasn't your fault. You're being irrational."

"So now what?"

"You start over."

"I don't know how to do that."

"You have to embrace the fact that your child is alive. That he is coming to live with you, and that you will have to raise him."

"I know."

"What's his name?"

"Nathan."

"Do you like that name?"

"The baby that I had... I had chosen a name before we went to the hospital. He was going to be Lucas Nathaniel."

"This isn't going to be easy, for either of you."

"I know."

"Have you seen him?"

"Uh huh."

"When he gets settled why don't you bring him by to talk to me?"

"Ok," she agrees.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes?" she questions as she opens the door.

"Don't be nervous. Just be honest. When all else is gone all we have is the truth. He'll respect you if you're honest with him."

"Ok," she nods leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

At six thirty Temperance pulls up in front of Ethel's. She quietly walks to the door and knocks gently. Ethel opens the door with a smile on her face.

"He's in the living room."

"Is there anything that I should know?"

"He can't sleep unless you check for monsters in the closet and under the bed. He likes to have a story before bed. He's got his blanket in his backpack. He loves it to pieces. If you have to wash it make sure he is napping, or otherwise occupied. He's pretty easy."

"Is there anything he's allergic to?"

"Bees, if he gets stung give him a Claritin."

"Any foods?"

"No. He'll eat anything except raisins and prunes."

"Anything else I should know?"

"My phone number is on a post-it note in his bag. If you have a question don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you."

"Nathan are you ready to go?" Ethel calls.

He zooms into the hall with his coat, and backpack on. He squeezes Ethel tightly.

"Be a good boy."

"Will I see you again?" he asks looking at Ethel. Ethel looks to Temperance.

"Nathan we can come visit any time you'd like as long as it's ok with her," Temperance replies.

"Ok."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Uh huh." he nods.

"Wait mister," Ethel warns.

"What?"

"Hat and gloves."

"Oh right," he grabs a pair of gloves and a hat and puts them on.

Temperance extends her hand. He carefully slides his tiny hand into hers. On the way out he waves goodbye. Temperance helps him into the backseat.

"I can do it myself," he informs her as he slips into his carseat.

"Ok." she puts his backpack next to him.

She crawls into her seat after shutting his door. She turns on the car and fastens her belt. She checks her rearview and sees that he is fastened securely. She pulls away from the curb.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Sleepy?"

"No."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

The rest of the car ride is silent. When they arrive at her apartment she parks, and helps him out of the car. Upon entering the apartment she sits his bag down and releases his tiny hand.

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to see your room?"

"I guess," he nods.

"Follow me," she heads to the former guest bedroom.

He follows her to the room. She opens the door and flips on the light. She walks in and he follows. He carefully studies the room. It has a bed with a red bedspread with blue stripes. The pillows match. There is a night stand with a lamp on it next to the bed. At the foot of the bed there is a toy box. Against the wall under the light switch is a dresser with four drawers. On one side of the room is a closet. On near the closet on the opposite side of the bed as the night stand is a rug. Against the wall at the end of the rug is a small cabinet. On the back of the door is a hook for clothing. The walls in the room are pale blue. The tiny boy sits down on the twin bed made of cherry stained wood. Temperance sits on the lid of the matching toy box at the end of the bed.

"You know my favorite colors are red and blue," he tells her.

"No I didn't."

"Sometimes I like blue better, and sometimes I like red better," he informs her.

"What do you like to do?"

"Play with blocks, and legos, and trains, and cars, and trucks, and puzzles."

"Anything else?"

"I like to read, and play with dinosaurs."

"Do you want me to move so you can take a look in the toy box?"

"No," she shakes his head.

"What do I call you?" he asks sweetly.

"Whatever you'd like to call me," she replies.

"What's your name?"

"Temperance."

"That's a big name."

"Some people call me Tempe."

"What do you do?"

"I examine bones of the deceased," she answers hoping that he won't know what the word means, and that he won't ask.

"Dead people?" he clarifies.

"Yes," she nods.

"You're a doctor aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Doctor who?"

"Doctor Brennan."

"Oh."

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Hungry?"

"No."

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"Christmas is coming up you know."

"Uh huh."

"Is there something that you'd like Santa Claus to bring you?"

"Santa isn't real."

"He's not?"

"No. That isn't why we celebrate Christmas."

"Why do we celebrate Christmas?"

"Miss Ethel says that we Christmas is the celebration of Christ's birth."

"So what do you do?"

"We go to church."

"Oh."

"Miss Ethel says that it's more important to give than to receive any way."

"Do you do anything special for Christmas?"

"We send Christmas cards to kids that are sick and in the hospital."

"That's very nice."

"And last year I made Miss Ethel a drawing."

"Do you like to draw?"

"Uh huh."

"You look awfully sleepy," she points out as he rubs his eyes.

"Maybe a little."

She moves to the dresser on the wall near the door. She pulls open a drawer and fishes out some clothing. She hands it to the little boy.

"Why don't you put this on and..."

"I'm not ready to go to bed yet."

"Put your pajamas on and we can watch some T.V. before bed," she suggest pretending to have confidence in her decisions.

"Ok," he agrees.

"Do you need help?"

"No," he shakes his head.

"I'll be in the living room."

"K."

A few minutes later he enters the living room wearing a pair of blue flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He sits down on the floor against the couch that she's sitting on.

"You don't have to sit on the floor."

"I can't see the T.V. from those chairs."

"You can sit up here with me, or I can move."

"Ok," he crawls up on the couch next to her.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Cartoons."

She hands him the remote, "You probably know more about it than I do."

A few minutes after eight she looks down at him and finds him at the bottom of the couch dead to the world. She carefully gets off the couch and picks him up. She carries him to his room. She peels back the covers and lays him in bed. She covers him up. She plugs in a nightlight near his bed. As she is getting ready to leave the room she hears a tiny voice.

"Will you check for monsters?"

"Uh huh," she turns around and comes back into the room.

She looks under the bed and in the closet. She sits down on the bed next to him.

"There are no monsters in here," she assures him.

"Can you stay for a little while, just in case."

"How long do you want me to stay?"

"Until I fall asleep."

"Ok,"she nods in agreement.

"What if I wake up and I get scared and you aren't here?"

"I'm right down the hall."

"Are you my real mommy?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I..."

"Ethel wasn't my mommy."

"I know," she nods.

"She says that you are my mommy."

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"That I was mixed up at the hospital. That they gave me to the wrong people. That those people died, but you're my real mommy."

"Yes, that is true."

"Do I have a dad?"

"Somewhere."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. He moved away a few years ago. I haven't talked to him since then."

"Oh. So you live here all by yourself?"

"I did."

"Weren't you lonely?"

"Sometimes," she admits.

"Is the FBI guy your boyfriend? He's cool."

"No he's my partner. We work together."

"Do you have any other kids?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Do you know any kids?"

"I know you."

"Any other kids?"

"Booth has a son."

"Booth?"

"My partner. His son is named Parker."

"Oh," he nods.

"Do you always have so many questions?"

"Yes. I like to ask questions."

"I see."

"How long am I going to stay here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to keep me forever?"

"Yes," she nods, "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Aren't you getting sleepy?"

"A little. What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"What would you like to do?"

"Go to the park."

"We could do that."

"Can we hang out with Booth?"

"Why?"

"He's cool. Does he have a gun?"

"Yes why?"

"Cause you have to have a gun to catch bad guys."

"You don't have to," she argues.

"I thought of something that I want for Christmas," he tells her out of the blue.

"What?"

"A brother."

"A brother?"

"Uh huh."

"Nathan I can't just go and bring home a brother from the store."

"I know."

"And you just got here."

"Maybe next Christmas," he tells her.

"I think that you need to go to bed before you come up with any more silly ideas."

"Ok," he agrees.

She flips off the light on her way out. "Goodnight."

"Don't shut the door," he tells her.

"Ok," she agrees.

She takes a shower, dries her hair and heads to bed. As the sun is coming up the next morning she senses that someone is staring at her. She opens her eyes and squints at a tiny boy. It takes her a couple of seconds to realize what is going on.

"Are you going to get up soon?"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry."

"What are you hungry for?" she asks as she gets out of bed.

"A poptart."

"What kind?"

"Strawberry."

"I think you're in luck," she tells him as they leave her room.

He follows her into the kitchen. She opens the cabinet and finds a box of unopened strawberry poptarts.

"One or two?"

"One," he answers her.

She puts them into the toaster.

"Can I watch?" he asks.

She picks him up and puts him on the counter. His bare feet twitch as he watches the toaster. Moments later the toaster pops.

"Don't," she warns anticipating him grabbing the hot toaster pastry.

"I wasn't going to."

"Good I wouldn't want you to get burnt."

"Where do you work?"

"At the Jeffersonian."

He stares at her blankly as she lifts him off the counter.

"It's a museum."

"Oh," he nods as he climbs into a chair. She sits the poptart in front of him, and hovers over him.

"Can I have some milk?"

"Of course," she agrees. She pours a glass of milk and sits it in front of him as he picks at his poptart.

After he finishes his breakfast he quickly turns around to look at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asks.

She smiles at him, "Because you're beautiful."

"No I'm not. Boy's aren't beautiful they're handsome."

"You're both."

He frowns in disapproval.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Am I going to meet my dad?" he asks out of the blue.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

"Nathan I don't know. I can't make any promises. I can see if I can get a hold of him."

"When do you have to go back to work?"

"Not for a while why?"

"Just wondering."

She stares into his big eyes. She tries to memorize his face, feeling entirely irrational. Everything about him interfered with her view of all things rational.

"I'm sleepy," he announces with a yawn.

"Why did you get up so early?"

"I waited."

"What do you mean you waited?"

"I got scared, but it was still dark. I waited for it to get light before I woke you up."

"What did you do?"

"I built a magic kingdom."

"You could have woken me up."

"Can I go back to bed now?"

"If you'd like."

"I don't want to sleep by myself."

"Is there something scary in your room?"

"It's too quiet, and my bed isn't right."

"It's new."

"Can I sleep with you?"

She wordlessly reaches down and picks him up. He doesn't protest. She brings him into her room, and sits him on the bed. He waits for her to climb under the covers. He shimmies under the covers. He moves toward her as she adjusts herself in the bed thankful for another hour of sleep. She stops moving and he wiggles his body next to her.

"Can you breath in there?" she asks.

"Uh huh," he yawns.

Unsure of what to do she just watches him. Within three minutes she hears light snoring, and wills herself to close her eyes as well.


	8. Chapter 8

When she wakes up her bed is empty. After a second of thought she begins to panic. She throws back the covers and jumps out of bed. She leaves her room and hollers, "Nathan?"

"What?" he calls back from the living room.

She finds him sitting on the floor in the living room in front of the T.V. "Do you need glasses?" she questions.

"No why?"

"Then why are you sitting so close to the TV?"

"I don't know," he answers.

She realizes that he's dressed. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked pretty sleepy. I've only been up for fifteen minutes."

"Oh."

"Booth called," Nathan informs her.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No. I just saw it on your phone."

"Why don't I go get dressed and the we can go to the park?"

"Ok," he agrees.

As they pull out of her parking structure it starts raining.

"It's raining," he tells her.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"It's ok."

"Nathan can I take you to meet one of my friends?"

"Is he a kid?"

"He's childlike," she answers.

Nathan stares out the window of the car indifferently. When she arrives at Sweets' office she grabs her umbrella and moves to the back of the car. She opens the door and waits for Nathan. He unbuckles himself, and she offers a hand. He looks up at her with big blue eyes. "Will you carry me?" She nods. With him on her hip she shuts the door as he holds the umbrella for her.

"I can hold it," he offers.

"You sure?" she questions.

"Uh huh," he answers.

When Temperance arrives at Sweets' office she gently knocks on his door.

"Come in," he answers. She turns the doorknob and enters his office. She sits Nathan down on the couch.

"Hi," Nathan waves.

"Hi."

She stands next to the couch. Nathan tugs on her jacket. "What?" she asks.

"What's wrong with him?" he whispers into her ear as she bends down to his level. She takes a seat.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is he staring at me?"

"I don't know," Temperance admits.

"Who is he?" Nathan questions.

"Nathan this is Doctor Sweets."

"Hi Nathan," Sweets smiles at him.

"Why are we here?" Nathan looks at Temperance.

"Dr. Sweets wants to ask you some questions."

"About what?" Nathan wonders.

"How old are you Nathan?" Sweets starts off.

"Three and a half. How old are you?"

"How are you doing today?"

"Ok. I wish it wasn't raining, then I could go to the park."

"There are blocks out in the waiting room. Do you like blocks?" Sweets asks him.

"I guess," Nathan answers.

"Can you go play with them for a little while?"

"Ok," he agrees. He crawls off the couch and heads for the door. He stops and looks at Sweets, "Are you sure that you're old enough to be a doctor?"

"Yes. You should go play," Lance tells him.

"Ok," Nathan leaves the room.

"How are you doing Doctor Brennan?"

"I'm fine," she answers.

"Are you sure?"

"No," she admits.

"How are you feeling?"

"Irrational."

"Why?"

"He made me check for monsters in his room before he could go to sleep."

"Children are irrational."

"I know that, but I did it without a second thought."

"That's what parents do."

"I don't know how to interact with him. I'm not good with kids. I don't really know anything about him."

"You'll learn."

"I shouldn't have to learn."

"How is he doing?"

"Fine. He asks a lot of questions."

"That's normal."

"He asked me if he had a dad."

"How did you answer?"

She takes a deep breath and answers, "I told him the truth. I told him that he has one, but I don't know where he is."

Before Sweets can ask anymore questions his phone starts ringing.

"Sweets,"he answers.

"Yes Agent Booth they're fine. Yes she's right here. Of course you can talk to her."

Sweets hands Temperance the phone. "Hello?"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Booth."

"Nathan is still ok?"

"Yes Booth. I have managed to keep him alive this long."

"Are you going to meet me for lunch?"

"When?"

"In fifteen minutes."

"I don't know if I'll be done by then."

"Hurry up. I have something for him."

"What?"

"It's something that Parker told me that he needed."

"That Parker needed?"

"That Nathan needed."

"Booth I've got to go," she tells him.

"K, bye."

Bones hangs up the phone and hands it back to Sweets.

"I know that I'm not used to taking care of a child, but he is unreal."

"Who? Booth?"

"Yes. He's calling to make sure that Nathan is still breathing."

Sweets just smiles, "Why are you smiling?" she asks.

"You're funny."

"Why is that?"

"Because yesterday I couldn't picture you taking care of a kid for a day, let alone being a mom. Then today you come waltzing in here like it's the most natural thing," he admits.

"It's not. I don't have any clue what I'm doing."

"I think you're doing ok."

"I thought that you wanted to talk to Nathan."

"He's fine."

"You can say that based on two minutes with him."

"He's comfortable. If his behavior changes let me know."

"Am I done?"

"Would you like to be?"

"Yes," she answers.

"Then be done," he releases her.

She grabs her umbrella and heads out the door. She closes the office door behind her as she goes into the waiting room. She stops dead in her tracks when she finds her son on the floor staring up at her with a grin from ear to ear.

"What?" she questions.

"Can we go to lunch now?"

"How did you know that we were going to lunch?"

"I have your phone," he tells her.

"Why do you have my phone?"

"You left it in the backseat with me by accident. I thought that you might need it."

"Did someone call?"

"Booth. He said he had something for me. Can we go now? I'm hungry."

"Yes," she nods.


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrive at the restaurant Nathan immediately locates Booth and takes the seat next to him.

"Hey buddy," he smiles.

"Hi Booth."

"Did you have a good morning?"

"Uh huh," he answers.

"You hungry?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Didn't you feed the boy?" he questions his partner.

"He ate a poptart."

"I'm really hungry now."

"What do you want?" Seeley questions.

Nathan picks up the menu and begins scanning through it.

"Where are cheeseburgers?" He inquires.

"Second page. Why?" Booth asks.

Nathan flips to the second page and studies it. The waitress comes up.

"Are you ready to order?" she asks.

"I'll have an order of fries and a caesar salad," Temperance tells her. "Nathan what do you want?"

"I want a plain cheeseburger. No onions, pickles, mayo, or ketchup."

"Fries?" the waitress questions.

"Uh huh. And I want milk to drink."

"And for you?" she questions Booth.

"Cheeseburger with everything. And fries," he answers.

Booth collects the menus and hands them to the waitress. Temperance stares at Nathan, completely astounded.

"Nathan?"

"Yes?" he looks up at her.

"Can you read?"

"Of course," he answers.

She pulls a pen out of her purse and flips her placemat over. She writes a couple of words and hands it to the little boy.

"Those are too easy," he tells her.

"What does it say?" Booth asks.

"The cat in the hat is fat," Nathan reads.

Temperance takes the place mat and writes another sentence. She hands it back to Nathan.

"Agent Booth drives a red car," he reads.

Booth looks across the table at Temperance. Nathan takes her pen and writes on the placemat, and then hands it back to her.

She reads it aloud, "Did you remember to bring my blanket?"

"Well did you?" he asks.

"No. I forgot. I can go get it if you want me too."

"I don't need it now," he tells her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I do have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok. I'll take you," she offers.

Nathan shakes his head. "No."

"Do you want Booth to take you?"

"Yes," he answers.

When they return from the bathroom the food is waiting on them.

"Nathan would you like to go to the bookstore later?"

"Can I get a book on dinosaurs?"

"You can get any book you'd like," she tells him.

"Ok," he agrees.

After they finish their meal Seeley walks Temperance and Nathan to the car. She lifts him into the backseat, and he buckles himself. She closes his car door.

"He's three and a half," Seeley reminds her.

"What were you going to give him?"

"Oh," Booth reaches into his pocket. He pulls out an FBI visitor badge and hands it to Temperance.

"He'll love it," she thanks him.

"You should call Angela. She's worried."

"I will," she promises.

"Bones."

"Yeah?"

"Drive safe."

She nods and gets into the car.

"Angela called," he informs her as she shifts the car into gear.

"Did you talk to her?"

"No you left you phone back here when we went to eat. It says that you missed her call."

"Oh."

"Are you going to call her back?"

"Maybe later."

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at the bookstore. Nathan holds Temperance's hand tightly. She walks him into the children's section of the bookstore.

"This isn't where the book I want is."

"Where is the book you want?"

He tugs on her hand, and leads her out of the aisle. He carefully reads the signs hanging above his head, and then pulls her with him. He lets go of her hand, and wanders down the aisle. She follows him closely. He finally stops moving.

"I can't reach it," he informs her.

"Can't reach what?"

"The Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs and Prehistoric times," he tells her.

She looks at the shelf above his head. She pulls out the book, and hands it to him. His face lights up.

"Nathan this is the book you wanted?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is that the only book that you want?"

"I can have more than one?"

"You can have as many as you want."

"I have a library card, you know."

"You have your own library card?"

"Yes," he nods.

"I'll buy you any book you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Nathan I'll buy you whatever you want."

"This is enough for today."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," he nods with a toothy grin.


	10. Chapter 10

She's sitting on her couch drinking a cup of tea while Nathan lies on his stomach on the floor, reading his book.

"This book is so cool."

"I'm glad that you like it."

He sits up, and looks at her.

"What?"

"You have a lot of books," he tells her.

"I like to read."

"Have you read all of them?"

"Yes," she nods.

"So then why do you keep them?"

"In case I want to read them again," she answers.

"I see."

There is a knock at the door. Temperance gets out of her seat, and goes to the door. She looks through the peephole, and takes a deep breath.

"Brennan I know that you're in there. I saw your car in the garage," Angela tells her from the other side.

Temperance unchains the door, and pulls it open. Angela steps into the apartment, and Temperance shuts the door behind her.

"Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"Ange, I've been busy," she admits.

"Why did you take a leave of absence?"

"It's complicated."

"What's going on? Why are you being so..."

Nathan walks up next to Temperance. He hugs her leg. She looks down at him. "Do you need something?"

"A drink," he answers.

"Ok," Temperance nods. She leaves Angela dumbfounded as she goes into the kitchen. She pours milk into a plastic cup and hands it to Nathan.

"Can I have a straw?"

Temperance opens the drawer and hands him a blue straw. "Leave it on the table please," she tells him.

"K," he agrees.

Temperance returns to where Angela's standing, with Nathan on her heels. Angela takes a breath, and then smiles at the little boy. "Hi cutie," she greets.

"Hi," he extends his hand, "I'm Nathan."

"Nice to meet you Nathan, I'm Angela."

He returns to the living room, and sprawls out on the floor next to the book that is nearly as big as he is.

"Brennan why is there a kid here?"

"He's staying here with me."

"For how long?"

"Forever," she reveals.

"What do you mean forever?"

"I mean forever."

"Where did he come from?"

"The same place that all kids come from."

"That's not what I meant."

Nathan calls out from his spot on the floor, "Mom, can we have dinosaur food for dinner?"

"Dinosaur shaped food, or food that dinosaurs would eat?"

"The second one," he answers.

She turns around to look at him, "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"I think we should probably stick to people food," she suggests.

"Then can we at least have dinosaur shaped cookies for dessert?"

"I guess," Temperance relents. She turns to face Angela, once again.

"Did he just call you 'mom'?"

"Yes," Temperance nods.

"Why?"

"Because I am."

"You are what?" Angela questions.

"His mother."

"You adopted him?"

"No," Temperance shakes her head.

"No?"

Nathan wanders over to Angela. He looks up at her with big blue eyes, "Do you know anything about dinosaurs?"

"No. We have dinosaur skeletons at the Jeffersonian."

He turns to Temperance, "Why didn't you tell me that? Don't you work there?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can we go there sometime?"

"If you'd like."

"Can we see people skeletons too?"

"Why do you want to see people skeletons?" Temperance questions.

"Cause it's cool."

"Nathan why don't you go build me something."

"So you and Angela can talk in private?" he quizzes.

Temperance nods.

"K," he agrees, leaving the room.

Angela, and Temperance migrate to the couch.

"So he's your son?"

"Yes."

"Your biological son?"

"Yes," Temperance nods.

"How did you find him?"

"I didn't. If Booth hadn't insisted on meddling in things, I never would have known."

"I guess I just don't understand. I thought that..."

"No. There was a mix up at the hospital."

"And he went home with someone else?"

"Yes."

"And they just let you have him?"

"No, they died in a car accident when he was an infant. He's been in foster care."

"Is..."

"He was with an older woman. She took really great care of him."

"So he's ok?"

"He's great."


End file.
